Minion Shorts
by HyperMonicaLA
Summary: Am I the only one who has noticed this stuff in Minions? This is just a little collection of one-shots about Minions. You can request a story if you want. Just leave it in the reveiws! Slash warning.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Seriously. Am I not the only one who notices these things with minions? Ok well this first one takes place during Gru and Lucy's wedding when the Minions are singing that one song that my dad always plays in the basement. Hope you enjoy! Remember, I love reviews!

It was a great day for everyone. Gru, a former villain, a dad, and newest member of the AVL, and Lucy, also an AVL member, and Gru's girlfriend, were getting married. All of Gru's children, Margo Edith and Agnes, were happy to have a new mom. Gru was happy with Lucy, and vise versa. Jillian was a little upset that she couldn't set up Gru with anyone any more, but other than that, she was happy for them too. Even the little Minions were happy! (Though I can't see why. They're just getting a new boss.)

Everyone attending the wedding was watching four particular Minions all dressed in white dance and sing as the "entertainment." [ insert Minion whose name I don't know here] started the song, and shortly after, Kevin and Dave approached. As they were walking up, Gru, who was watching with amusement, noticed Kevin was petting Dave. He was holding his arm around his shoulders and stroking Dave's head.

Gru tried to hold in laughter, since he also noticed Dave looked a little weirded out. Yet, Kevin looked... blissful... The halarious (and slightly awkward) moment passed, and Larry, Kevin, and Dave rolled onto the grass in front of [Minion whose name I don't know], and started ...making grass angels? At least thats what it looked like. Gru thought maybe that was their way of dancing.

Weird. ...But entertaining, to say the least.

At the end of the Minions' little number, both Gru AND Lucy saw something that hinted at another something.

The three Minions who were dancing were behind [whatever the heck this guy's name is], and after he hit a certain note, Kevin and Dave made a little heart with their hands, and looked at each other with odd, scarily loving faces. Gru and Lucy tried, but frankly failed to hold in laughter and burst out in quiet giggles. I'm going to have to talk to them about this. Gru thought. Hopefully I can without laughing...

Lucy saw that the Minions had noticed she and her new husband looking at them with humored faces, red from holding in giggles. Kevin and Dave blushed a light pink (if its even possible for Minions to blush) and quickly put their hands behind their backs. They scooted slightly away from each other, still blushing.

[Oh, I Give up. Whenever you see this - , it means this Minion I don't know the name of. K?] finished his song, and the four Minions went back to their seats. The crowd, mostly made up of the little yellow dudes who practically served Gru, ate and watched Gru and Lucy dance for a bit.

After the wedding, Gru, Lucy, the girls, and all of the Minions were back home. Gru took Kevin and Dave into a hidden room down in the lab. He smiled at them. For a long time. The two Minions were pretty sure they knew what was coming. Then Gru finally spoke.

"Sooo... what iz it?" The minions were confused. Not the question they were expecting.

"Wha...?" said Kevin.

"What is ze deal? Don't pretend I didn't see you two at de wedding!" Gru said, excited that his Minions could maybe, possibly be in loooOO000ooove! The two being questioned blushed again and didn't say anything.

"I KNEW IT!" Gru exclaimed happily. The two just scooted farther away from each other. Gru frowned a little.

"Oh, come ON, there iz nothing to be ashamed of! This is GREAT!" The bald man said. Then Kevin said something in the Minions' own weird language. Gru replied, "Of course you guys aren't going to be weird to the other Minions. I bet twenty bucks some of them are doing de same thing!" The two Minions smiled and nodded. "Great. Now you guys go off and do whatever you do when I'm not here. Because I will be on a cruise with Lucy for our honeymoon. YOU GUYS ARE IN CHARGE!"

And with that, Gru strolled out the door and headed up stairs to meet his new wife. Kevin and Dave looked at each other, shrugged, and grabbed each others glove-covered hands and went to go let the girls know they were in charge.

Later that night, Kevin and Dave lit a fire in the fireplace and drank a huge milkshake while playing their favorite video game. Just the two of them.

(A/N:) Well, this was kind of a fail. Oh well. this was my first fic for Despicable Me anyway. I hope you guys liked it! R&R! Now I need to get some sleep. It's already 1:00 AM.


	2. Chapter 2

Minion Languages:

Have you ever wondered about the language Minions speak? How Gru can understand their gibberish? Well I am about to tell you my theories about minions and their crazy talk. So listen up, I'm only saying this once.

Minions, the little yellow dudes, speak what we have deemed gibberish, crazy talk, and an unreal language. But it is very real. I think that Minions speak many different languages combined. In fact, I have reason to believe most languages known on the face of earth are somehow squeezed into the "Minion Talk" dictionary. Although, the only two languages I have detected in their speaking pattern are Spainish and a little English. There must be others.

Another theory is that Minions are, in fact, speaking the English we know, but their tongues are very unusual, and do not allow them to properly speak. So, Minions invented their own language. The one I spoke of previously. They were comfortable speaking it, rather than normal english. That is why they can understand Gru.

As for how Gru can understand the Minions, I am not sure. Maybe they taught him the language, maybe Gru just... knows. Like he somehow knows all of the Minions names.

(A/N:) My inferences on Minion languages are reasonable, no? I hope this short little article makes you think more about Minion talk. Maybe you can add to the guesses. ...Oh wow. I just realized how serious this sounds. I need to loosen up. R&R&R! (read, reveiw, request)


End file.
